Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction
by Warwulf
Summary: Yay! Grell finds a fanfiction about Sebastian, William, and Claude. Naturally, he shows the Undertaker, but William follows. From there...well, you'll just have to read it. I could continue it if you want, but for now, its a one-shot. Rated T for stuff...and Grell. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.


AN: Hi! I wrote this out of boredom. I found this picture on the internet and, well, I had an idea. This is in the 21st century…sort of… The names at the top are the people the story follows.

* * *

(Grell)

Grell opened his laptop. He actually got his work done for once, and so he went on the internet. Someone had told him about a certain website call Fanfiction. He clicked on Kuroshitsuji and searched for stories about Sebby. Then he decided to search for Sebby and Will. He clicked on one that looked interesting and read it.

(William)

Suddenly, William T. Spears heard ridiculous laughter coming from a certain red heads office. Grell was slacking off again. The next thing he knew, a red blur rushed past him. He ran after it. He ended up at the Undertakers shop. Why would Grell come here?

(Undertaker)

Grell came rushing into his shop. Undertaker poked his head out of a coffin.

"What brings you here?" Undertaker asked.

"You have to read this!" He shouted, thrusting a laptop into Undertakers face.

Ignoring the fact that Grell almost smashed his face, Undertaker read it. A minute later, he burst into a fit of laughter. There was a yell from outside as the sign on the shop fell on William.

(William)

William got out from under the sign that said "Undertaker". He brushed himself off and went inside. Undertaker and Grell were collapsed on the ground laughing. Grells laptop was on top of a coffin. William glared at the two of them and went to look at the screen. It was some story about himself…and the demon Sebastian. Against his better judgment, he read it. A minute later, he was resisting the urge to destroy the laptop with his death scythe.

"Grell," He said as calmly as he could, "What is this?"

"Fanfiction." Grell answered.

"And what is this story?" He asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"It's about you and Bassy and Claude!" Grell exclaimed, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No." He said, stabbing the screen.

"Hey!" Grell yelled, "Why did you do that to my laptop?"

William said nothing. He just walked out of the shop, his eye twitching and hand clenched in a tight fist. A moment later his extendable death scythe came in through the door and whacked Grell in the face.

(Grell)

Grell stared through the gaping hole in his laptop. All he did was read a story about Claude being Sebby and Wills love child. What was so bad about that? It was funny…wasn't it? Apparently, Will did not think so.

(Sebastian)

An extremely pissed off William T. Spears was outside of the Undertakers shop. He glared at Sebastian.

"Even though I hate you," He said, "I should warn you about Fanfiction. Do not read it."

William then pushed up his glasses and walked away. Sebastian was somewhat confused so he went into the shop, jumping over the sign. He found Undertaker and Grell desperately trying to repair a laptop.

"I came to get information for Ciel." He said.

"I have a price, as you know." Undertaker said, "I don't need a joke this time. I want you to fix the laptop."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Since when did Undertaker not want a joke? He complied and started fixing the laptop. Ciel did say to get the information by any means necessary. Half an hour later the laptop was fixed.

"There." Sebastian said, "It's fixed. Now, I need to know if you've received any bodies…"

He trailed off because Grell and Undertaker were not listening to him. They were reading the fanfiction again. Then Sebastian made a horrible mistake. He peeked over their shoulders and read the story. After he read it, his eye twitched. He thought that was…disturbing. He really should have taken Williams advice…and he never should have fixed the laptop. Never.

"What the hell…" He said.

Undertaker and Grell burst into laughter.

"Anyway, have you gotten any bodies without their hearts lately?" Sebastian asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Ah, yes." Undertaker said, pointing to a row of coffins.

"One more thing…" Sebastian said.

Then he kicked Grell right in the face, sending him flying into a coffin shouting, "My FACE!"

Undertaker would have thought this was funny, but didn't because his coffin had been damaged.

"Please refrain from damaging the precious coffins." He said, "That's where most of the dead spend their time."

"My apologies." Sebastian said, walking out.

He went outside, his eye still twitching slightly. That…was…horrifying…Fanfiction…is…evil…

(Claude)

Claude Faustus was doing what he usually did. Stalk Ciel Phamtonhive. Well, he was trying to anyway. He was actually following Sebastian. By the time he realized that Ciel wasn't with him, he was outside of an undertakers shop with a broken sign. Why would Sebastian come here? He was about to leave when a Sebastian with a very horrified expression came out of the shop.

"Claude," Sebastian said, "Normally, I would let you suffer, but do not go in there. More importantly, do not read anything from Fanfiction."

Sebastian walked on, leaving Claude feeling very confused. He decided to walk into the shop anyways. Inside, there was the reaper Grell Sutcliff, and Undertaker. There was also a laptop. When the two saw Claude, they giggled. Claude had no idea what he was getting himself in to.

"What's so funny?" He asked icily.

The two burst into a fit of laughter.

"…Fanfiction…Sebby…Will…you…" Grell managed to say while laughing.

Didn't Sebastian say not to read fanfiction? Well, a good stalker needs to know everything about the object of his obsession. He went to the laptop and peered at the screen. A minute later, Claude looked up with a blank expression. He turned to Grell and Undertaker.

"What IS this?" He said.

"Isn't it great?" Grell said.

Claude didn't speak for a long time. Grell covered his face in fear of being hit again.

"Actually," Claude finally said, "It was quite interesting. Please tell me more about Fanfiction."

* * *

AN: So, what'd ya think? I wrote this to pass the time. Yay for Fanfiction!


End file.
